Currently, there exist a variety of tools for finishing drywall panels. For example, inside and outside corner finishing tools have been developed to provide finished 90° inside and outside corners where two drywall panels meet. The earliest tool designed for inside corner finishing was developed in about 1954 by R. G. Ames. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,443, issued Feb. 25, 1958). Since that time, numerous modifications to the basic tool have been made. These tools, known as “anglehead” tools apply a thin layer of mastic or drywall compound to the corners to cover a tape that is applied to the corners to hide imperfections and gaps between the drywall panels.
A current trend in home construction is the provision of rounded inside and outside corners. Such decorative features may be provided by molded inserts attached to the drywall panels. Tools for finishing the outside corners have been developed, however, there currently exists a need for an anglehead tool for finishing the inside corners between adjacent drywall panels.